Aikatsu! Passion Stars
Aikatsu! Passion Stars is a fanmade series of Aikatsu! made by Cure Wonder. This season features new idols in a new, different academy. Its themes are passion and determination. Aikatsu! Passion Stars Episodes Plot Season 1 Gekijou Nakamura is considered to be the "middle child" of her family. Her parents and siblings are famous, except for her. Wanting to be noticed by the world and to prove her family wrong, she decided to enroll in an idol school called Shooting Star Academy in order to become a famous idol and win the Star Queen Cup. After taking her entrance exam and passing it, Gekijou starts her idol training and meets new friends and rivals. Season 2 Rumors and news about a rival idol school have been spread. The school turns out to be none other than the famous Nebula Academy and one of the students is Azami Nakamura, Gekijou's own older sister and childhood archrival! Shooting Star Academy will face new rivals from Nebula Academy and there will be a competition between the two schools. Gekijou and her classmates shall put even more passion into their idol activities than they ever had before! Season 3 Gekijou and her friends are now in high school! And there are new idols arriving to Shooting Star Academy and Nebula Academy. Will these new idols expand the world of Aikatsu!? Season 4 With graduation and the Ace Star Idol Selection coming soon, the excitement is extremely high! Also, two transfer students who are siblings and yet completely different from each other arrive to Shooting Star Academy. How will Shooting Star Academy expand their worlds of Aikatsu! and who will be the 15 lucky winners of the Ace Star Idol Selection? Main Characters Shooting Star Academy Idols Introduced in Season 1 Novice Idols *Gekijou Nakamura (中村ゲキジョー Nakamura Gekijō) - Gekijou is a very energetic and very passionate idol. She has always dreamed of being a famous idol and winning the Star Queen Cup since childhood. Her favorite genre of music is bubblegum pop. Gekijou is a pop idol and her preferred brands are Bubblegum Pop Rock and Passionate Fire. *Naomi Inoue (井上なおみ Inoue Naomi) - Naomi is a calm, gentle, and level-headed idol. She always seems to be certain and optimistic about her goal as an idol. Her favorite genre of music is glam rock. Naomi is a cool idol and her preferred brand is Glam Glitter. *Miryoku Fujihana (藤花みりょく Fujihana Miryoku) - Miryoku is a kind and charming idol. She likes showing off her beauty and appeal, and also likes to do modeling. Her favorite genres of music are J-pop and hip-hop. Miryoku is a sexy idol and her preferred brand is Peacock's Charm. *Manami Hanae (華絵マナミ Hanae Manami) - Manami is a sweet and cheerful idol. She is usually seen with a smile on her face and enjoys having her picture taken. Her favorite genres of music are J-pop and bubblegum pop. Manami is a cute idol and her preferred brand is Sweet Lollipop. Senior Idols *Yuna Yoshida (吉田ゆな Yoshida Yuna) - Yuna is a cheerful and quirky idol. She had always loved fairies since she was little, so she used her love of fairies as inspiration for her fairy character. She enjoys all genres of music, but prefers J-pop, bubblegum pop, and Eurodance. Yuna is a cute idol and her preferred brand is Sweet Lollipop during season 1 and Fairy Magic during season 2. *Akako Kojima (小島あかこ Kojima Akako) - Akako is a pop idol and her preferred brand is Bubblegum Pop Rock. *Koharu Hayashiki (林輝コハル Hayashiki Koharu) - Koharu is a cool idol and her preferred brand is Glam Glitter. *Misaki Ikeda (池田ミサキ Ikeda Misaki) - Misaki is a sexy idol and her preferred brand is Peacock's Charm. Shooting Star Academy Idols Introduced in Season 3 *Amaryllis Sakurai (桜井アマリリス Sakurai Amaririsu) - Amaryllis is a shy and kind idol. She loves to water and pick flowers. She likes soft, soothing, and relaxing music. Amaryllis is a cute idol and her preferred brand is Graceful Flower. *??? - She likes rock and J-rock music. She is a cool idol. *??? - She likes sunshine pop and J-pop music. She is a pop idol. *??? - She enjoys all genres of music, but prefers synthpop and enka. She is a sexy idol. Shooting Star Academy Exchange Students Introduced in Season 1 *Madeline Sycamore (プリンセスマデリンシカモー Maderin Shikamō) - Madeline is a transfer student of Polaris Academy in Sapparo, Hokkaido. She is shy but calm, and wears cute yet regal clothing. Her preferred brand is Crystal Queen. Nebula Academy Introduced in Season 2 Novice Idols *Azami Nakamura (中村アザミ Nakamura Azami) - Azami is a mature and calm idol. She has dreamed of being a famous idol since childhood. Her favorite genres of music are J-pop and classical. Azami is a sexy idol and her preferred brand is Beautiful Shine. *Erika Hanano (花乃えりか Hanano Erika) - Erika is an energetic and cheerful idol. As Azami's producer, Erika is always alert to her wants and needs; she is also sharply regimental, and has high expectations for Azami and herself. Her favorite genres of music are jazz and rhythm and blues. Erika is a cute idol and her preferred brand is Bishoujo Senshi. *Mayumi Suzuki (鈴木まゆみ Suzuki Mayumi) - Mayumi is a cheerful and positive idol. She is very creative with her designs and even created her own brand. Her favorite genre of music is sunshine pop. Mayumi is a pop idol and her preferred brand is Sunshine Joy. *Narelle Hiroshi (浩ネーレル Hiroshi Nēreru) - Narelle is a calm and kind idol. She is focused on her idol activities and is good at doing many voices, and is also a voice actress. Her favorite genres of music is country and J-pop. Narelle is a cool idol and her preferred brand is Country Rock. Top Idols *Four Seasons - A very popular and well-known idol quartet who graduated from Shooting Star Academy and travel all over the world. The unit consists of Haru, Natsu, Aki, and Fuyu. Their preferred brand is Magical Seasons. School Staff Shooting Star Academy Staff *Asami Kanseimiya (寛政宮アサミ Kanseimiya Asami) - Asami is a teacher at Shooting Star Academy and referred to by most as Kanseimiya-sensei, but allows her students to call her Asami-sensei if they wish to do so; she is the homeroom teacher of Gekijou, Naomi, Miryoku, and Manami. She is shown to be energetic and enthusiastic about teaching her students. She seems to have a close relationship with the headmistress Saku Mishou. Asami was a former idol who performed under the stage name Energy in a duo unit with Passion. *Saku Mishou (美翔咲く Mishou Saku) - Saku is the headmistress at Shooting Star Academy and referred to by most as Headmistress Mishou. She is shown to be passionate about the students' success and her role as headmistress. She seems to have a close relationship with the teacher Asami Kanseimiya. Saku was a former idol who performed under the stage name Passion in a duo unit with Energy. Nebula Academy Staff *Chinatsu Tachibana - Chinatsu is the headmistress of Nebula Academy. Designers *Sweet-chan (スイートちゃん Suīto-chan) - The designer of the pop brand Bubblegum Pop Rock and the magical (pop/sexy) Passionate Fire. She has a child-like energy and aura, and she also is very passionate when it comes to making designs; her real name is Miyuki Yokorobito. *Ken Aoikawa (葵川ケン Aoikawa Ken) - The designer of the cool brand Glam Glitter. He speaks in a "cool" manner and is shown to be calm, level-headed, and easy-going. *Barbara Maki (バーブラマキ Bābura Maki) - The designer of the sexy brand Peacock's Charm. Her real name is Barbara Fay. She tends to speak formally and can come off as intimidating, but is actually caring, gentle, and patient due to willing to go at her client's pace. *Miss Lollipop (ミスロリポップ Mizu Roripoppu) - The designer of the cute brand Sweet Lollipop. She has a soft, fluffy aura to her; her real name is Sayuri Aihara. She speaks in an old-fashioned manner and is kind and gentle to others, but also gently teases others. Supporting Characters Hashibami Asahi (旭ハシバミ Asahi Hashibami) AKA Hazel (ヘーズル Hēzuru) - Hashibami Asahi, commonly known as Hazel, is one of Shooting Star Academy's representative models and is in her third year of middle school. Hazel is wise and mature, and she is seen as a big sister figure and/or a mother figure to her kohai. She is kind, gentle, and patient; she has never been shown to lose her temper. Hazel is close friends with Joan. Moriko Doi (土井モリコ Doi Moriko) AKA Joan (ジョアン Joan) - Moriko Doi, commonly known as Joan, is one of Shooting Star Academy's representative models and is in her third year of middle school. Joan is relaxed and easygoing, and acts like a cool big sister to her kohai. She always seems to be upbeat and joyful with a constant smile on her face and tends to tease and joke with others; she is known to look pitiful when she is sad and terrifying when she is angry according to Hazel. Joan is close friends with Hazel. Brands *Bubblegum Pop Rock - A pop-typed brand. *Glam Glitter - A cool-typed brand. *Peacock's Charm - A sexy-typed brand. *Sweet Lollipop - A cute-typed brand. *Beautiful Shine - A sexy-typed brand. *Bishoujo Senshi - A cute-typed brand. *Sunshine Joy - A pop-typed brand. *Country Rock - A cool-typed brand. *Fairy Magic - A cute-typed brand. *Passionate Fire - A pop-typed/sexy-typed brand. *Magical Seasons - A magical-typed brand. *Graceful Flower - A cute-typed brand. Units *Glam Pop *Cutely Charming *Passion Stars *Shooting Stars *Passionate8 *Four Seasons *Nebula Girls Terminology Systems Meteorite System The first system of the series is the Meteorite System (ミーティアライトシステム Mītiaraito Shisutemu). Each brand creates premium rare dresses based on meteorites; one brand uses only one Meteorite. An idol can perform a "Meteorite Appeal". Celestial System The second system of the series is the Celestial System (セレスティアルトシステム Seresutiaru Shisutemu). Each band creates rare and premium rare dresses with a celestial motif; multiple brands can create designs of the same motif with their own unique style. An idol can perform a "Celestial Appeal". Appeals Meteorite Appeal It is similar to a Special Appeal. In order to do a Meteorite Appeal, the idol has to wear a Meteorite Dress. During the performance, the idol has to max out the audience's voltage meter; if the meter is maxed out and the idol performs three Special Appeals in a row, then the idol can perform a unique and hard to pull off fever appeal called the "Meteorite Shower". Meteorite Shower A fever appeal that is hard to pull off; it can only be pulled off by very talented idols. In order to do the Meteorite Shower, the idol has to max out the audience's voltage meter and perform three Special Appeals in a row. Celestial Appeal It is similar to a Special Appeal or a Meteorite Appeal. In order to do a Celestial Appeal, the idol has to wear a Celestial Dress. During the performance, the idol has to max out the audience's voltage meter; if the meter is maxed out, the idol performs four or five Special Appeals in a row, and wears a rare or premium rare Celestial Dress, then the idol can perform the legendary and extremely hard to pull off fever appeal called the "Celestial Fireworks". Celestial Fireworks A legendary fever appeal that is extremely hard to pull off; only top idols have been known to pull it off. In order to do the Celestial Fireworks, the idol has to max out the audience's voltage meter, perform four or five Special Appeals in a row, and wear a rare or premium rare Celestial Dress. Locations Shooting Star Academy An all-girls idol academy in Tokyo, Japan in the Chiba Prefecture at Ichikawa City. It is the main idol school in the series and the academy offers multiple courses. Nebula Academy An all-girls idol academy in Tokyo, Japan in the Chiba Prefecture at Chiba City. It is the rival idol school in the series and the academy also offers multiple courses like Shooting Star Academy. Star Queen Palace A manor used by the current Star Queen to live in. Nebula Queen Palace A mansion used by the current Nebula Queen to live in. Trivia WIP Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars Category:User:Cure Wonder